Why Noah Loves Baths
by Tankyu
Summary: Slash pairing Noah and Cody  NoCo/Nody  featured in a tale of a boy who had feelings for his roomy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Rated T  
Chapter 2 - Rated M  
Chapter 3 - Rated T  
Chapter 4 - Rated M  
Chapter 5 - Rated M  
Chapter 6 - Rated M **_(Coming soon!)_

_A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction, and my first NoahxCody story! Exciting, right! Figures it'd be rated M. Haha oh well, I hope you enjoy! Please also inform me if you see any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Thanks! _

_Back Story: It's the school year after Total Drama Island. Noah and Cody share a dorm room. Noah has feelings for Cody, and Cody doesn't seem to have a clue. By the sounds of it, Cody seems to be flirting with Noah. Is Cody as straight as a pole as he claims? We'll see._

**Warning: Slash pairing Noah and Cody is what this whole story is about. Don't like boy love? Than leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Noah and Cody, they belong to the Total Drama series. **

* * *

Noah was sitting on his bed, reading, or so he wanted Cody to think. Little did he know Noah was admiring from afar. Cody was too preoccupied in getting into his pajamas to even realize such. Noah watched as he took off his shirts, exposing his skin to the cold air the island's waters created at night. He started to blush, so he dropped his head so his secret crush wouldn't see. In dropping his head he saw Cody unbuttoning his pants. He started sweating from all the blushing.

While Cody was putting on his undershirt (his pajamas were just his boxers and an undershirt) he realized there was complete silence the last few minutes. He never did like silence, it always made him feel awkward. Feeling awkward around Noah was rare, because they were best friends. This meant even more to him to break the silence. Cody turned to Noah and said shyly "Hey Noah...whatcha reading?" Cody saw Noah dig his face into his book. _What did I say? _he wondered.

Meanwhile in Noah's brain there was nothing but panic. _What do I say? _he screamed a thousand times in his head. He wasn't thinking straight, because his feelings for Cody were strong, and truthfully when Cody says Noah's name, he gets butterflies in his tummy. _He only asked what the name of the book I am reading was! Noah, you twit! _"Dude, are you stalling because you're secretly reading one of books from the Twilight series?" Cody teased. Noah smiled at Cody's teasing. "Yeah, definitely. You totally figured me out man." he said with his usual sarcastic tone. Cody giggled at his comeback. Noah loved it when Cody giggled.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight roomy!~" And with that he gave Noah his signature smile and plopped on his bed across the room. _Uh oh...did I say that in a flirtatious way? I hope Noah didn't pick up on that._ Closing his eyes and hoping Noah didn't hear, he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Noah's eyes were wide and looking at the limp body on the bed facing opposite of his. _Did he just say that in a flirty way? _Noah blushed at the thought. _No way. Cody is straight. He is probably just tired and didn't realize the way he was saying it. _He looked at and started picking at his sheets. _Yeah, that's it. And I've got to control my blushing, he might catch on. Plus, I have an image to keep up. Cold, cold, cold. _He than looked back up to the sleepy boy he dreamed about and his whole body heated up. _Knock it off, Noah. KNOCK IT OFF! _With those 3 words ringing through his head he crawled under his sheets and began to sweep his mind off to dream land.

**

* * *

**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

The alarm clock rang on Noah's night stand. His arm flew up and smacked the snooze button before actually turning it off. _Today is Saturday. I have no classes today. Why is it that I always forget to turn off my alarm clock? _Cody stirred in his sleep. _Poor Cody, I hope he doesn't wake up because of my mistake. _The light skinned boy flipped over and started snoring again. _Good, he didn't wake up. Well I guess I should start my day now. Ugh._ Noah got up and carefully tip-toed across the room to the bathroom, taking his time to make sure he wouldn't wake up his dreaming roommate.

"Well Noah, time to take a bath and relax." he said to himself calmly. He turned the faucet and watched a few seconds as the water started to fill the tub. Than he slowly undressed, still tired from waking up so early. The white porcelain tub was his source of relaxation. If he didn't have it, he'd surely go mad. I mean if he JUST wanted to get clean, he would just take a shower, but Noah's baths were his way of figuring things out. He searched through a basket for his bubble formula and set it on the floor next to the tub. It was half way filled when he decided to go in, hoping it would wake him up a bit before he really got to thinking. He was laying down watching the water pour on his feet. It was so warm, it made his skin tingle. As it was filling to the top he was very relaxed. Plus it was almost time to put in the bubbles, which was always Noah's favorite part.

The water was hotter now, and the whole bathroom was full of steam. Noah's face was sweating and red around the cheeks from the heat. Suddenly he heard a sound, a sound like footsteps. Than the door flings open as a tired Cody walks through it, than it shuts as fast as it opened. Noah was speechless, but he turned off the water so the sound wouldn't alarm Cody, for he had not noticed Noah, and turned to the mirror and sink as he grabbed his toothbrush. Noah was laying in the tub, frozen. Once he realized there was no toothpaste, he put his toothbrush down and walked over to the basket by the tub. That's when he saw Noah.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Awww! I suck. Ending the first chapter at the best part, I mean c'mon!  
Like it, review__ it! If you guys like it and want to know what happens next, just ask for the next chapter. It's already done, and I'd be glad to add it on if people are interested._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Rated T  
Chapter 2 - Rated M  
Chapter 3 - Rated T  
Chapter 4 - Rated M  
Chapter 5 - Rated M  
Chapter 6 - Rated M **_(Coming soon!)_

_A/N: I'm super happy that I got my first reviewer just minutes after I posted this story! Like I said, I'd post the chapter if you asked. _

**Disclaimer and Warning in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Both boys were staring at eachother. Noah was staring at Cody's eyes, and Cody was staring at Noah all together. _What is he looking at like that? ...I forgot the bubbles, didn't I?_ Cody's face turned red, but Noah couldn't tell if it was because of the steam or not. Noah was really hoping it was the 'or not'. Cody started backing up. "Wo..er...uh...WOW." he said in a surprised voice.

_What's this feeling? Am I getting...turned on by Noah?_ Cody backed up into the closed door and grabbed at the towel handles on each side of him as he leaned against the door as if he was about to fall.

_CRAP! Now he's afraid of me. Stupid bubbles! Wait...why would he be afraid? I didn't come onto him or anything. If he wanted to leave, he would've already been gone. What's going on?_ Than something happened that made both the boys turn scarlet red as they looked down. Cody got a boner.

_He probably thinks I'm a freak. I've seen him naked and got a boner from it? Yeah, he must think I'm a total freak...unless...he feels the same. He didn't yell at me or anything. He didn't cover himself up...its like he wanted me to see. To test me? Well Noah, I'll show you how I ace tests._

Cody ripped off his undershirt, than dropped his boxers. Noah turned bright red. Cody than went to the other side of the tub to...to GET IN. _Holy crap! He's going to come into my bath with me. Oh god, I fell asleep in my bath, didn't I? I'm probably drowning now and this is my "farewell from life" dream._ Noah pulled his legs close to him so Cody could enter.

_He's letting me in...oh my god. _Once in he pulled Noah's legs back straight and began to crawl up his soaked, dripping body that was halfway in a pool of water.

They were now nose to nose with eachother. They stayed that way for a few seconds, than **SMACK!** Cody flung his arms across Noah's neck, his fingers twirling into his soft, dark hair as Cody kissed him. Noah than put his arms around Cody's waist. Cody began licking Noah's lower lip and Noah allowed him to venture his mouth, while having what seemed like tongue sex. While making out, Noah managed to sneak his hand down and grabbed Cody's butt. Cody moaned loudly. He started to finger it slowly with his index finger. Than he added his middle finger. All while a chorus of moans were coming from Cody.

Cody slid a hand down Noah's chest and headed south. He broke apart the kiss and started kissing and sucking on Noah's neck as he began a hand-job. Noah began panting and whimpering like a puppy. "Cooooodyyyy" Noah moaned. This turned Cody on even more. He licked up to Noah's ear and started nibbling on it. The tan boy continued moaning as the light skinned boy went faster and faster on the hand job. Once Cody realized Noah was hard, he leaned back to the other side of the tub. Noah understood.

He pushed Cody's legs up so they rested on his shoulders. He than stuck himself into Cody, slowly of course. Cody showed a hurt face, but the moan told Noah to keep going, so he did. He went faster and faster pushing Cody harder and harder, the both of them were panting heavily. Over and over they moaned eachothers names getting more and more horny by the second. Cody started masturbating as Noah went faster and harder. "I'm gonna cum!" Cody squealed in his cute voice. Noah couldn't take it and went faster and harder than ever and than they yelled "OH CODYYYYY!" and "OH NOAHHHHHH!" as they both orgasmed. Cum spewed all over the bathroom.

Both sweating and panting, Cody leaned back over to Noah's side and Noah held him in his arms. "So I guess we're more than friends now." Noah said in a teasing voice. "Well I'd hope so, it'd be hard to explain that a friend kept me from walking straight for a few weeks." Cody said cutely and he dug deeper into the hug. Noah blushed crazily from the comment. He rested his chin on the littler boy's copper haired head, and felt all warm from its soft feeling. "I knew there was a reason I love baths so much." The smaller boy just giggled.

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Both boy's eyes widened as they stared at it. "Didn't you lock the door last night?" Cody whispered. "Yeah! Plus I always double-check just in case... Whoever is knocking at our bathroom door must've broke in!" Noah whispered back in a frightened voice. Than the knocking stopped. The lovers looked at eachother, fear written clear across there faces. "Noahhhhhhh! Codyyyyyy! Someone, let me in the bathroom!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. It grew silent for a few seconds. Than a huff was heard and **WHACK!** An axe pierced through the door, and both boys jumped with expressions of horror. It would've made it through the door if it didn't have a handle. "I said let me in! Now you have a reason to!" The voice yelled. Both boys took a double take at the door as they realized who the voice belonged to. The looks of horror they had before couldn't even compare to the looks they put on now.

Noah swallowed deeply and looked at Cody, who was still being held by him. He gave the boy a big hug and started to get up from the tub. "I'm coming, alright?" Noah spoke loudly, making sure the psychopath heard him. Once out he looked back at his lover, who was shaking his head 'no' quickly. He simply showed a weak smile and pulled the shower curtain so the small boy seemed to disappear. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, walking over to the door.

Cody layed in the tub, heart racing and worrying about the older boy. He heard the click of the door knob, meaning Noah had turned the handle. The tan boy opened the door, revealing the figure of the voice who had yelled at them and thrown at axe at their bathroom door.

The figure just smiled deviously, which sent shivers down Noah's spine and caused him to take another deep gulp as fear took over his body.

* * *

_A/N: How is it so far? Should I continue? I kinda added the last part with the knocking so I could build more chapters onto the story, if people like it. Review if you wish._

_On another note: "I'll show you how I ace tests." What a lame line I came up with! hahahaha I'm cheesy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1 - Rated T  
Chapter 2 - Rated M  
Chapter 3 - Rated T  
Chapter 4 - Rated M  
Chapter 5 - Rated M  
Chapter 6 - Rated M **_(Coming soon!)_

_A/N: So here's the next chapter to this little story. I've decided that I will only write a chapter of this story after I read a chapter of the book I'm supposed to read for my summer project. This way when I start school next week, I don't start with a failing grade. XD It's a good thing the book is interesting, or else I would die and this would never get done. (The book is "A Wolf at the Dinner Table" by Augusten Burroughs) I wrote this in about a half an hour. Tell me what you think afterwards~_

_P.S. I'm going to be fixing up the first 2 chapters to make them easier to read. Thanks to DemonFeatherPen for the wonderful advice!_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Especially from DemonFeatherPen, __XxEmptyTearsxX, & __slpytlak.  
I even love the reviews coming from the anonymous people! :D  
(I'm going to make all my replies and stuff on the next Chapter, due to the fact I want to post this up quickly! XD)_

_**Warning and Disclaimer on Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Oh yay! I'm glad you see it my way." The menacing creature said happily. "W-What are you doing here?" Noah asked. "Oh, I just really need to use the bathroom, I don't think I can hold it!" The figure said, pushing Noah a little as it passed him. "Well, you're going to hav-" The boy began, being cut-off by the figure pushing him out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face. He just stood there on the other side, shocked. He started banging on the door, making sure not to hit the axe. "LET ME BACK IN!" He yelled, still banging and twisting the door knob rapidly. "I'll just be a second, Noah-it-all!" A playful voice being used on the other side spoke. He sighed and gave up. _Atleast I know Cody won't get hurt. _While mumbling curses to himself he turned around and leaned on the door, looking at his feet. He began slowly looking up into the near pitch-black room where he saw the white circles and dark middles of eyes being reflected by the booklight Noah accidently left on. The eyes showed fear. "W-Who's there?" Noah whispered, so only him and the other person could hear and the psychopath on the other side of the door couldn't. The person stepped forward, so Noah could see them better. He squinted, trying to figure out who this mysterious, fright-filled person was. He realized it was the big, bad female bully herself, Eva. _Eva? Why is she in Cody's and my room? Why is she so scared? She's never scared! What the hell is going on? _

* * *

Meanwhile, the figure was using the toilet and humming a cheery jingle. Cody was still in the tub, wondering what the hell was going on. The creature finished and let out a huge sigh of relief. Obviously they had been holding in pee for a while. They began wiping and than came a flush. Cody looked at the one inch spot that the shower curtain didn't cover. He watched as a shadow got up and moved away. The small boy heard the water on the sink go on, with a few muffled sounds probably caused from the person washing their hands. He smiled as he heard the water turn off. _I can't believe I wasn't noticed! Woohoo! _The smile quickly disappeared once he realized he never heard the door open or close again. Cody saw the shadow moving across the wall, and his heart beat began to quicken as it came closer.

On the other side of the curtain the figure was walking around, looking around the bathroom. A smirk plastered on the face of the figure as the sticky white liquid on the wall by the bathtub was in view. _It's really early in the morning. Cody wasn't in his bed, and neither was Noah. Only Noah came out of the bathroom, and there is cum on the walls. If Noah was jacking off in the shower, there would be no cum on the walls. Not to mention the fact that Noah only takes bathes in the morning, not showers. He takes them to relax, not to 'please' himself. Cody is still missing, but he entered the room and never exited. This is what must've happened: Noah was taking a bath, Cody came in, they had happy time and now Cody is hiding from me behind the shower curtain. Well, this should be fun. _A giggle shot out of the mouth of the mysterious one as they reached for the curtain.

Cody sat in the tub, horror smudged across his face. He watched as the arm of the shadow went towards the curtain. He saw pale fingers grab the end and pull it aside. His whole face burned in embarrasment as he jumped to cover himself. The water swished at the movement and for a second or two the room was silent. Cody looked up at the resident red-head, Izzy. He noticed everything she wore was her normal wear. A dark green belly-shirt that exposed a bit of her breasts, light green skort that showed her dark green panties, green flats and an evil grin across her face. Yup, totally normal. "I-Izzy I can explain-" The small boy began. She leaned down so their faces were inches apart and whispered "You slept with Noah, am I right?" He felt his face heat up even more. Her smile grew ten-fold at this. "Uh...erm..uh..maybe...yes." Cody admitted. The girl shot back up and a huge "WOOHOO!" flew out of her mouth as she flung her hands up in the air. "I'm so proud of you! I knew you would figure out you liked Noah!" she squeaked as her hands tied themselves together with her fingers and moved to her cheek. She looked as though she was imagining what happened minutes before she broke in their room. Cody was still blushing, but it was erased off his face when he saw a sudden look of anger across Izzy's face. "DID I INTERUPT YOUR SWEET LOVIN'?" she yelled, untangling her hands and slapping them on the sides of her head. "N-No! We actually just finished before you knocked!" he quickly assured her, while his blush returned again seconds after he realized what he just said to her. The look of anger on the girl's face left as quick as it came and she smiled once again. They sat there and smiled at eachother, in a comfortable silence. That was until a whacking sound and a thump was heard on the other side of the door. "What was that?" The small boy asked. "Oh, I'm sure it was nothing!" the girl replied, a suspicious grin playing onto her face.

* * *

On the other side of the door the silence was anything but comfortable. "Eva, is that you?" Noah asked. He saw the white circles bob up and down, showing that Eva had nodded. "What's wrong?" the boy asked. He heard a gulp and a shaky voice answer "I-It's Izzy." _Izzy? Sure she's a crazy ass bitch who just threw an axe at my door, but Eva and Izzy have always been close. I have to find out what's up before Izzy finishes up! _"Izzy? What's wrong with Izzy, besides the fact she's a total psychopath?" he asked in his usual voice, yet still whispering. "S-She's gone totally weird! She's been obsessing over Cody and you, talking about how you two should be together and stuff. She's been stalking you two, drawing out plans, and she even dragged me to your room as a part of one of these plans." the girl replied, in an extremly low whisper. _No wonder I always felt like someone was watching me! I knew I wasn't just paranoid! Wait...Eva said something about plans, and there was apparently one going on right now. I have to know before Cody gets hurt! _"What's the plan she's trying to pull right now?" he asked in a demanding tone. "She was going to make me make sure you two wouldn't wake up while she installed cameras all over your room. When she realized you both weren't in here and the bathroom light was on with the door closed, she got mad." she inhaled and exhaled deeply as she started again. "She said she was angry because she hadn't set up the 'Yaoi-Cams' sooner. Izzy than decided on a new plan, which she wouldn't tell me, and knocked on your bathroom door. So here we are now, awaiting what that freak has planned." Eva explained, still whispering. She walked closer to Noah, and was now in his sight fully. She was a foot away from him as she said in a scared tone "You guys are in serious trouble here." Her voice sadly didn't match her face, which made Noah suspicious. A loud noise was heard from the other side of the door. Noah quickly turned to it and hissed "What's that?" A sharp pain dashed across his head and everything began to go black. The last thing he heard was a thump as he hit the ground and a whisper that said "You'll thank me for this later."

* * *

_A/N: Oh noes! What ever happened to our dearest sarcastic know-it-all, Noah? What's going to happen to Cody? So many questions! Even though there are only 2 ._. haha. Oh well. Should I continue, or is this lame?_

_Don't forget to leave a review!~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1 - Rated T  
Chapter 2 - Rated M  
Chapter 3 - Rated T  
Chapter 4 - Rated M  
Chapter 5 - Rated M  
Chapter 6 - Rated M **_(Coming soon!)_

**_Rated M just in case._**

_A/N: This is the longest chapter I have posted yet. It probably will remain that way, depending on where I decide to take the story. It took a couple of days for all my ideas for this chapter to make sense together, and I even took some of the ideas out to save for the next. Out of that area, did anyone see last night's episode of Total Drama World Tour? I just love the part where Alejandro uses his legs to tie his hair in a ponytail and Owen gets a dreamy face on as he says "Oh, yeah..." HE IS SUCH A MAN SLUT! I saw the episode about 2 weeks before it aired, and it was just so good that I wanted to watch it when it premiered in America. I can't believe _ punched _ in the face, and _ back-handed _ like that! (I don't want to spoil it for people who haven't seen it yet!) Is it just me or is Total Drama World Tour the best show of the series? And is it just me that it started getting even epic-er after the episode "Newf Kids on the Rock?" Speaking of which I nearly died laughing when Owen asked DJ out for Noah. ...NOAH! I can't believe he got kicked off...FREAKING ALEWHORE. ***TDWT SPOILER ALERT*** I read on the wiki that he was 1 of 5 contestants that got a chance to go back on TDWT and he didn't want to do it, but he had to. (as told by Blainely or however you spell her name) :c I miss Noah, and clearly Owen does too. "NOAH DON'T EAT THE POISON STUFF, IT'S POISON!" /3 Jeez I've been babbling. You probably would like to get to the story now, so I'll just say one last thing! I know I said I was going to do shout-outs and stuff for my reviewers in this chapter but I decided to put it off for the last chapter, and reply to most, if not all, of my reviewers. :D_

_**Disclaimer and Warning in Chapter.**_

* * *

_The pain I felt in my head disappeared. My body was freezing, but the temperature was perfect. Not too cold, not too hot, just in the middle. Warm and comfortable, this is how it should be all of the time. I opened my eyes and looked at the sky, half burning and half chilling. The sun was setting, and it was as if the other half of the sky went neutral just so you would stare at the sunset. Despite the beautiful sight of blue morphing to orange, I didn't, I couldn't smile. I sat up and looked around me. I was completely surrounded by flowers. Not just any flowers, but roses. White roses. There were no flowers behind me though. I stood up curiously, wondering why there had been nothing there. As I was getting up I saw that white roses started growing in the spot I was in. By the time I stood up, white roses hid the dirt I was just laying on. Oddly enough, I was ok with it. I turned back to the patch of rose-less dirt that had been behind me. I realized it was a trail, leading into some sort of forest. I followed it, and white roses followed me. Every step I took, dozens sprouted behind. Suddenly it occurred to me that there was almost silence. Almost, because the wind blew the flowers and trees, they swayed in return. I loved the sound of this kind of silence, but I still didn't, couldn't smile for it. I walked into the forest, still following the trail. There were no animals, nor were there any noises besides the swaying of the flowers and trees, and the shifting of the many leaves. The trail went out of the forest and I ended up a few feet away from a waterfall. The trail had ended at that exact spot. Watching as the water shot down the cliff in a pleasant sounding ripple, I sighed. This was such a beautiful, perfect place. Why is it that I feel like something is missing? That's when I heard it, a sweet sounding voice call my name softly. I turned around to the voice, and saw the love of my life. I smiled such a smile at that moment, my love was the best thing I've ever seen. I looked down and realized the trail was back, and it led to them. I walked over, white roses still trailing behind. I stopped a foot away, and we were in a small circle surrounded by the roses. 'Cody...' I whispered lovingly. He smiled and removed his hand from behind his back, showing me a red rose bud. Cody motioned his hands towards me, showing it was a gift for me. The second our hands touched, the freezing feeling I felt before disappeared. The rosebud that lay half way in between his and my hand sprouted, revealing a beautiful red rose. I put my hand over it, his on the bottom and I gently caressed his cheek with my other hand. He tinted a little pink and lifted his chin. I than leaned down towards him and our lips met. Fireworks burst overhead as the sunset was leaving the sky. We pulled away from each other, a mere inch or two away. 'I love you Cody, with all my heart.' I whispered more lovingly than before. 'I love you too Noah, with every inch of my being.' he whispered back, even more lovingly than me. We smiled and looked at each other in a comfortable silence between us. Suddenly clouds appeared over head and the rumbling of thunder was heard above us. 'Noah!' Cody yelled at me desperately. 'Noah please!' he screamed, bursting into tears just as the world around us started raining. I didn't understand, we were standing here together, in love and now he's seems desperate, scared and sad. What's happening? The flowers around us started dying and I could feel the red rose in between our hands shrivle up and die along with the rest. Cody clung onto my chest, weeping and yelling my name in between sobs. The world around us had turned gray and depressing. Why? Why? Why? Everything turned black once again._

* * *

Noah's eyes began to open and saw a room he had not recognized. His eyes widened when he saw the small boy crying into his chest. "...Cody?" he said half sleepily and half shocked. Cody looked up, still weeping. It all stopped when he realized Noah was awake. "Noah!" Cody said happily as he hugged onto the boy laying down. "W-What's going on?" Noah asked. "Do you remember this morning?" Cody asked to know where he should start his explanation from. There was silence for a few seconds, than realization took over Noah and he replied smiling "Yeah!" Cody giggled at him. "What about the part with Izzy and Eva?" he asked, and Noah's smile turned into a deep frown. "Yes..." Noah replied, in a disappointed, angry voice. "Well, this is what happened:" Cody began

* * *

**Flashback - Cody's P.O.V.**

There was a whack and a thump on the other side of the door. I asked what it was, and Izzy said it was probably nothing. A few seconds later there was a rough, hard knocking at the door, and Izzy went to go open it. I saw Eva and was confused. I looked down and saw you, on the floor with blood around you and on your head. I jumped out of the tub quickly and ran towards you. Izzy grabbed a towel and wrapped me in it, holding me tight so I couldn't get out of her hold. She asked Eva what happened. Eva said that she might have hit you harder than she should have, and that 'the plan' was over. She than said they to rush you to a hospital or else you might die. I squirmed even more, trying to get to you. Izzy just nodded at the news like it was nothing and told Eva to pick you up and bring you to her car. Eva did so and ran out, running down the halls like she was on fire. Panic took over my body and I got out of Izzy's hold, going towards the bathroom door. She ran passed me and ran down the hall. I followed her to her car and jumped in next to you. Eva was in the passenger seat, and Izzy was in the driver seat. We closed the doors and Izzy peeled out of the school's parking lot. There was a lot of traffic so she drove up the curb and on the side walk. Pedestrians were ahead, but Izzy kept driving. They managed to jump out of the way just in time. I looked down at you and tried to find your pulse. You...were...so cold. I freaked out when I felt your pulse was slow and barely beating. I screamed at Izzy to go faster, and told her what your pulse was. She than took a quick turn, nearly flipping the car over, and drove through a fence and through the park. Ducks, children, parents, dogs, everything ran away in fear. I saw that the hospital was across the park, and felt a feeling of joy rush over my body when I realized you were probably going to live. That's when your pulse completely disappeared and I screamed. Eva yelled at me to relax, than told me to drink some water. I grabbed the bottle from her, drank it and felt weird. It tasted different, and soon enough the rest was a blank. I woke up in my bed thinking this was all a dream, but a note on the lamp on my nightstand told me otherwise.

* * *

"The second I read the note I got up and came here." Cody explained. _The way he told his story...he sounded so..so..worried about me. He really feared for my life, freaked out over the possibility of losing me.._"Oh...why are you in a hospital gown though?" Noah asked curiously. The small boy blushed. "Er...well I was still in my towel when I came here...hehe." _He literally jumped out of bed and came to see how I was, regardless of him being naked or not. He really cares about me! _Noah smiled at his thought and got a confused look from Cody. "What?" the boy asked. "Oh..nothing." he replied, still smiling.

_I wonder if its the right time to say it...WHAT? Of course it's the wrong time, you idiot! He just almost died and your about to freak him out even more. Well, that's if he doesn't feel the same. Plus if I do say it now, and he replies the same, it could be because of the drugs he's on to keep the pain away. I know, I'll wait till he gets out of the hospital! _Cody's head started to ache because of the conflict in his head. Noah tilted his head sideways in question to what's wrong. Cody always thought he looked cute doing that, even when he didn't know he liked Noah.

The door opened, and both boys flung their heads toward it. Izzy appeared at the door with Eva. "Hey Noah, how are you feeling?" Izzy asked, eyes closed while walking through the door."Fucking fantastic." The injured boy hissed. She frowned, than opened her eyes. A smirk crept onto her face as she asked "Are we interrupting something?" Half of Cody's body was still on top of Noah from when he was hugging him. Both boys looked at each other, their heads turning into tomatoes. Than they looked back at the girls.

"I-I was j-just hugging Noah! I swear!" Cody blurted out as he got off of Noah, clearly embarrassed. The girls just chuckled at him and sat down in the chairs they pulled over to Noah's bed. "Listen Noah, we-" Izzy began, but Eva cut her off saying "We're sorry. I'm really sorry. I was only supposed to hit you hard enough to knock you out, I didn't know it could have killed you. Sometimes I just don't know my own strength. Can you forgive me?" Everyone in the room just looked at her like there was an alien eating her brain out of her ear. Eva had just apologized. Eva never ever apologizes, for anything. Noah, clearly shocked, didn't trust his own voice and just nodded. "Oh, good. I thought you would've hated me for a while." she sounded completely relieved. "I'm really happy you decided to forgive us, Noah!" Izzy cheered. The boy snapped. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa sister. I said I forgive _her_. Not _you_." Izzy had the saddest look on her face, and frowning she yelled desperately "YOU FORGIVE HER, BUT NOT ME? WHY? SHE'S THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED YOU! I'M THE ONE THAT SAVED YOUR ASS, NOAH!" Noah groaned. "SHE WOULDN'T HAVE ALMOST KILLED ME AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO 'SAVE MY ASS' IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE SOME STUPID PLAN!" He yelled back, anger taking control of his voice now. The room grew silent. It was as if time stood still, each minute passing slower than the last. Izzy had her head down, a tear falling off the bottom of her chin. "I-I'm sorry Noah. I'm sorry for everything. For all the torture I put you through...really, I'm sorry." More tears fell as the girl got up, pushing the chair back and ran out of the room, arms covering her crying face. Noah sighed and Eva got up, a caring face written all over. "I'm going to uh..." The boys nodded, knowing what she was going to say. She ran out the door, and after Izzy, looking back only once.

Cody looked back at Noah. His eyes grew wide as he saw sadness in the injured boy's eyes. "I should've just forgiven her...she didn't mean it. She never does." he whispered, not to anyone but himself. "It's ok Noah. You just got hit in the head with who knows what and almost died. Anyone could be stressed, or rather angry at the person who's the cause of it, even if it is indirectly. She'll be back, and when she comes you can tell her." The small boy whispered back, trying to soothe the larger boy. Noah slipped into his dreamland again, but this time there was no raining, crying, or anything of the sort.

* * *

A few days have passed and still no sign of Izzy. All of his friends and family came to visit, except for her. Noah got depressed with the lack of crazy around him. When everyone else had left, he asked Cody the same questions every night. 'Did she come at all?', 'How is she doing?', 'Have you seen her lately?', all answered with the same answer, every night.

"No, Noah. I haven't seen her." Cody replied to the boy's question. Noah sighed, a depressing, long sigh. "Why won't she come?" he asked. "I don't know why, I'm sorry Noah." Cody answered, just like every other night.

Hours have passed as the boys talked. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Cody said, rushing towards the bathroom across from Noah's bed. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Noah turned his head quickly to it. He smiled, a genuine smile and excitedly said "Izzy!" The girl smiled back and walked over to the bed. She stood about a yard away from it and looked at Noah as he began "Izzy, I'm sorry." she looked at him like he was the crazy one. "I'm sorry I didn't forgive you, I know you didn't mean it. I know you never meant for this to happen, and that you never mean for anything that you do to hurt me. Izzy, I missed you so much and I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" The girl just frowned and shook her head. "No." was the reply the boy got. He felt a deep knot form into his stomach as he looked at her in shock. Than out of no where she jumped on top of him and hugged him tightly. "Just kidding!" she yelled playfully. Even though she was squeezing Noah's insides out, he hugged her back happily. Izzy got off of him and sat in the chair next to the bed. They talked for a minute or so, catching up on the things in each other's lives that they missed the last few days.

_I could never stay mad at this girl. She's like the sister I've always wanted. Maybe I can trade some of my siblings for her...or better yet, ALL of them. _He laughed at his thoughts and the girl asked why he was laughing. He told her and she laughed too. The door to the bathroom flung open and Cody walked out. He looked at Noah, confused. "What'cha laughing at?" the small boy asked, scratching the back of his head. "Oh nothing, I was just telling-" Noah stopped after he realized the spot he motioned his hand to was empty. "What? Where did she go?" he yelled. _How does she do that?_Cody looked at him, even more puzzled than before. "Where did who go?" Cody asked. Noah looked at the window, which was ajar and had a message written in Izzinese saying 'I'll be back later, don't worry!'. (Izzinese is her language she had invented when she was a young child. She taught it to a few people, Noah being one of them.) He smiled and turned back to the confused Cody and simply said "It's nothing, never mind."

About an hour or two later, Cody was asleep on the guest cot and Noah was staring at the window. _When will she come? _He thought. He really had missed Izzy, and seeing her for a few minutes made him really happy. Noah just wanted to talk to her some more and tell her the great news he had for her minutes after she left.

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, half an hour has passed and the boy was still up and waiting, watching the window. He started to give up and turned to Cody, who was running like a dog in his sleep. Noah smirked at the boy thinking _He's even adorable in his sleep. _

Noah stared at the hibernating body laying below him. He looked from Cody's hair, laying all over his face. Than to his face, tense than relaxed as the running stopped. The small boy slept with his mouth slightly open, and his plump, pink lips were in a cute pout. The lovable male hugged the thin sheet that was halfway on him. _I can't believe he's mine..._ Noah thought, and his smirk turned into a huge smile.

Suddenly something was tapping Noah on the shoulder, he turned his head quickly and saw Izzy. He jumped a bit, being startled by the sudden figure so close to his face. "Hiya Noah, I guess ya got my message!" she cheered somehow keeping it to a whisper. She hugged him and took a stuffed bear that had been on the side table off and put it on the floor. Izzy than hopped up and sat on it cross-legged, towering over him. "Iz, I got good news." Noah whispered to the girl looking down at him. The smile she had on had gotten bigger as she whispered her reply of "Oh goodie! I LOVE good news! What is it?" She managed to hop on the table despite her sitting position. "Well, Cody and I have decided to become an official couple, and your the first to know. Also-" She cut him off, squeeing and jumping more. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands, and nodded. Noah couldn't help but chuckle. "As I was saying, I'll be out of the hospital tomorrow." She released her hands and inhaled deeply, as if all the squeeing had took the breath out of her. "Noah! I'm so happy! For both reasons! Wait, when did you guys decide? Who asked who out? Did you guys kiss? What happened? What happened?" she asked, flinging her hands in the air for a dramatic effect of some sort.

At this, Noah laughed. _She's hilariously curious. _"Well, minutes after you left the doctor came in and told us I would be out tomorrow. Cody asked me if I'd want to go to the movies or something after I got out. I told him I'd only go if he'd be my boyfriend. The second I said that he, as you would say he 'glomped' me and nodded in my chest." the healing boy explained. Izzy's eyes started watering as she jumped up, now standing on the table and hugging herself. "That's the cutest story ever!" she exclaimed, and Cody turned over. Both Noah and Izzy turned to the boy, seeing if he was awake.

The boy stretched out his body on the cot as he yawned, his eyes opened slowly and sleepily. He had only seen Noah, because it was so dark. "Hey hot-stuff." Cody in a voice deep and rough from sleep, yet still quite cute. Noah blushed and Izzy giggled. Cody's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar noise. He sat up quickly and looked around "W-What was that?" he half whispered, half yelled. "It's just me, silly! You and Noah are soooooooooo cute when you flirt!" The small boy turned to the voice and squinted, trying to see who was talking yet tinted a bit pink from the comment. "I-Izzy?" he asked in a questioning voice. "You got it!" she answered from a different position and suddenly the lights turned on. Both boys squinted and turned away from the sudden rays. The girl merely giggled and leaned on the door.

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here? It's the middle of the night, and I thought you and Noah weren't speaking, so what's up?" Cody asked as he flopped over so he would no longer have to face the piercing off-white light. "We made up before, while you were in the bathroom. Anyways I am super happy for you two! I can't believe you finally decided to be a couple, it's unreal!" The girl practically screamed in excitement, than continued. "I mean I know you and Noah would be together eventually, because I can totally tell your soulmates, but I never ever never expected it to be so soon! I mean my plan would've been awesome, but this little turn for the worst was in a way, better."

_In a way, she's right. I mean That morning was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I realized how good he makes me feel, and almost losing him made me realize even more. I knew deep down I always had a spark of some unknown feeling for the guy, but ever since that morning... I knew what it was. It's love. I love Noah. _Cody thought, shifting his head to look at the boy that lay above his cot. The light was still burning the hell out of his eyes, but he didn't care. Cody noticed there was a comfortable silence amongst the three. A silence that was broken as the audience, Izzy, had whispered. "Oh my gosh...you're about to have a moment. It's ok, I'll go and leave you to it!"

The lights flickered off, than on again. Izzy had vanished. "How the hell?" Cody questioned. "It's better not to ask." Noah answered simply. The small boy got up from the cot and walked towards the door to flick the light switch down. "I wonder what moment she was talking about. Her mentioning it probably killed it." Noah sat up and said in an amused voise. The peach skinned boy just laughed nervously. _Was she like reading my mind? _He thought and reached towards the switch. Izzy's head suddenly popped up from the bottom of the open window and said "Yes, yes I was and still am. And yes, I killed it. Cody was supposed to say how much he loved you, like he was thinking." As fast as her head appeared it disappeared, leaving Noah a little puzzled and Cody blushing.

Cody jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and Noah took that as a chance to flip him 180 degrees. The tan boy rested one arm on the peach skinned boy's lower back and put the other on the wall next to the other boys head, trapping him. "Is this...so, Cody?" Noah asked, in a husky whisper. The small boy could only nod through his intense blushing, and the larger male smiled. "I love you too, Codemeister." he said in a loving, yet teasing voice. Cody playfully pushed him a little bit, and within seconds the distance between their lips closed in a soft, passionate kiss.

Little did they know, a certain red-head was observing the whole thing with her binoculars in a nearby tree. "Yes...excellent, excellent. I can work with this." she whispered deviously to herself, frightening the sleeping animals around her. "Oh shush, ya wimps." she told them, and went back to spying and strategizing for the next plan.

* * *

_A/N: That chick just DOES NOT give up. Oh boy, oh boy! What's her plan now? Will it actually kill Noah this time? Will it hurt some unknown person? We'll see in the next chapter of WHY. NOAH. LOVES. BaATHSSSSsSSSSS. Oh baby, that was an amazing Chris impression. XD Read and review my lovelies! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 1 - Rated T  
Chapter 2 - Rated M  
Chapter 3 - Rated T  
Chapter 4 - Rated M  
Chapter 5 - Rated M  
Chapter 6 - Rated M **_(Coming soon!)_

_A/N: I'm super excited at the reviews I'm getting! I've already written down all the replies I'm going to post in the last chapter~ I know its weird to wait till the last chapter, but its better to reply all at once, ya know? :3 Anyways I hope you really like this chapter. It's a definitely shorter than the last one, but suspenseful all the same. At least I think so. XD It's funny, the story was just originally going to be the first 2 chapters, minus the knocking on the bathroom door thing. Now its this whole chapter involved story, how funny. :D Anyways, you probably want to get to reading, so I'll send you off to do so. _

**Disclaimer and Warning on Chapter 1.**

* * *

Weeks later Noah and Cody were on a date. They decided that every other date Cody would choose where to go and he chose some karaoke bar a few blocks away from the school. The two boys sat in a booth, in front of each other. Cody was nibbling on a slice of pizza, while Noah held his in his left hand, and talked. "This place isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Good job, Cub." (Cub was Noah's cute little nickname for Cody that he had started before the two had gone out. It was actually an interesting little story, but that's for another fanfic at another time. XD) Cody smiled and thanked Noah. "ALLLLLLLLLLLLLRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME FOR KAR-E-O-KEEEEE!" (That's how the guy said it.) A man yelled from the stage into the microphone. "Whose up first? Anybody?" the man had asked. "How about YOU SIR!" he yelled, pointing at Noah. The boy turned away in embarrassment. "C'mon Noah, go up and sing! Pleaseeeeeee!" Cody begged. "Cody...I don't want to..." the boy replied, sounding like a child whining because they had to go somewhere they didn't want to go, like the dentist. "For me?" Cody said sweetly, quivering his lip in a cute little pout that matched his puppy dog eyes he pulled on. Noah sighed "Alright, I'll sing." he spoke loud, to Cody and the man on stage. The tan boy got up from his seat and walked over to the stage. He whispered something to the man currently on it, and the guy nodded. He left and went over to some computer where his eyes showed he was searching for something. The man smiled and pressed a button, suddenly music started.

_That's my favourite song...how did he know? I don't remember if I told him before we started dating, I can't believe he remembered if I had! _Cody smiled as he listened to his boyfriend sing his favorite song, perfectly. _Noah has such a nice voice...I should make him sing more often! I mean someone who has the singing talent like he does, should. _The small boy blushed as he realized Noah was looking into his eyes the whole time he was singing the song. A few people saw this and turned to Cody, smiling. The song was about true love, and how it felt to have that one special somebody beside you.

After the song had finished, Noah walked back to the table/booth and sat down. He started to speak, but Cody jumped over the table and hugged him tightly. Noah hugged him back, a little confused but was happy non-the-less. The small boy pulled back and gave Noah a quick, yet passionate kiss on the lips before he returned to his sitting position. "Whoa...what was that for?" Noah said, clearly shocked. "Because you remembered, and I love you so much!" the smaller male answered happily. "I love you too, and how could I forget your favorite song?" the bigger male replied with caring eyes.

The night went on with the boys eating and talking. When it came time to leave, Noah thanked the man on stage for finding the song for him. The boys began to walk down the street to Noah's car. As they drove off they gave one last glance to the place, thinking of the wonderful memories they had, and will have there.

* * *

After their date they walked along the silent hallways towards their room, hand-in-hand. "That was really fun, Noah! Who knew you could sing like that?" Cody exclaimed at the memory, and snuggled into his boyfriend as they walked. "I'm not that good." Noah replied in a steady tone, blushing and scratching the back of his neck. "Are you kidding me? You were great!" The small boy complimented, looking up at the taller boy with his cute little gap-toothed smile and snuggled in more. Noah just chuckled and put his arm around the other boys shoulders. Noah secretly loved Cody's praising.

"You know...we've been together almost a month now..." Cody said pulling his head from the other boy's side. "You're right." Noah replied, putting his arm over the small boy's shoulders. "Do you know what today is?" The boy said, blushing. Noah thought about it. _It's definitely not his birthday, or mine. It's not our, as teenage girls would say, 'montheversary'. What could it be...OH! _Noah smirked, and his face tinted a tad darker as he remembered.

It was the anniversary of when this whole thing started, that morning in the tub. Cody took Noah's expression as him remembering. The peach skinned boy took the tan boy's arm off his shoulder and turned in front of him. He went on his tip toes and whispered seductively in his boyfriend's ear "Catch me, if you can..." and took off down the hallway, looking back with a smirk only once.

_He wants to play that game, does he? _Noah smirked back and started sprinting towards his lover. Cody turned the corner, a few seconds later there was a short scream. This made Noah's heart beat quickly as he sprinted faster and turned the corner. Cody was gone. He was not down the hallway, just gone. "Cody?" Noah called. "Where are you Cody? This isn't funny! Cody!" he desperately yelled. _What the hell just happened to him? _

Noah felt a glare from behind him and turned. There was a dark figure that had pulled himself back behind the corner, so Noah couldn't see them. The boy grew angry at this and ran towards the person. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CODY YOU-" he stopped when he realized no one was there. He looked down the hallway, nothing. Pissed, he decided to look for Cody again. As he walked down the hall, he saw a storage closet's door fling open. "Cody?" Noah yelled excitedly and ran towards the door. His eyes widened as what was in the closet had not been Cody.

He was grabbed into the cramped space, and after a few seconds had passed out from lack of air. Noah was then carried out of the closet and brought to the stairs, so no one would see. Who uses the stairs now-a-days? The kidnapper practically flew over the flights of stairs and made it onto the first floor. They had proceeded to open a vent and crawl inside, dragging Noah behind. They went through what seemed like endless tunnels until the correct opening was found. The vent was pushed out of the wall and the person had crawled through. Noah was pulled out, and put on the floor, a pillow beneath his head. That's when the plans began.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the boy finally woke up. As he opened his eyes, there was a strange orange blanket covering everything. It had little black blurs across it. _It's a post-it-note, dumbass. _He thought. He pulled it off his face and sat up on an elbow, focusing only on the little orange square.

_**The note had said:  
**_

_**Dear Noah,**_

_**Almost everything here is edible, you can only not eat one thing. Seriously, cannibalism is frowned upon in today's society. Well anyways, have fun!**_

The boy raised his eyebrow. _What the hell is this supposed to mean. What am I in the freaking Wonka factory? _He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking the possibilities of what the note must mean. He tossed the note to the side, and huffed once he'd realized he had no idea what it could mean. Not one single idea. Once he opened his eyes, it took seconds for confusion to turn into what a child's expression in a candy store would look like. He licked his lips and quickly got up for the prize that had awaited him.

* * *

_A/N: My oh my, what ever could that mean? Review, my lovelies!_


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 1: T**  
**Chapter 2: M**  
**Chapter 3: T**  
**Chapter 4: M**  
**Chapter 5: M**  
**Chapter 6: M**  
**Chapter 7: M **_(Coming soon!)_

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's been a rough school year and inspiration was fleeting. This is also a relatively short chapter, it's more like an intro to the next one. Again, sorry!_

**Warning and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Noah walked across the room, not even trying to hold back the huge smile he had on. His eyes zigzagged back and forth, observing the wonderful scene in front of him. The boy's eyes clouded with complete lust as he looked down at the what he had considered the best present ever.

Cody was laying on a bed covered with thin sheets of cotton candy around him. He was at the foot of the bed, his legs tied to the bottom bed posts with red licorice. His arms were tied behind his back with the same as his position was bent over, his head upside down and looking at Noah from his side. The small boy was in a french maid's outfit made of candy and the position he was in showed up his dress and revealed he was wearing one of those edible thongs. It was pink, had lacing with bows, and clearly outlined Cody's 'package'. Looking back at his face, there was candy lip balm on his lips, making them an even brighter shade of pink as they were puckered. In between the boy's lips was a huge piece of black licorice that was tied around his head so he couldn't speak. Tints of red were dashed across the boy's face and led up to his eyes, completely and utterly full of lust. Not the same as Noah's which had a hint of dominance.

"And when I just thought you couldn't get any cuter." Noah spoke causing Cody to blush even more. The seme walked over and bent over his uke's already bent over body, his mouth next to the boy's ear. "That was a genuine compliment. What, cat got your tongue?" He whispered into the other boys ear. Than he licked his ear, causing the body under him to shake and shiver with delight. Noah heard a muffled moan come from Cody, reminding him the boy couldn't speak.

Noah dragged his hand up Cody's thigh, and circled his left ass cheek. "Lemme take care of that..." he whispered huskily as he lowered his head a little more and bit the string of licorice that was preventing Cody's beautiful voice from coming through. "Wow Noah, I didn't think you'd go for something THIS kinky...hehe." the small boy purred awkwardly at his lover.

* * *

"I honestly didn't think this would work, either." the insane girl said, not taking her eyes off the monitor for a second. "I didn't think we would even pull this off...you're crazy, Izzy." Eva chuckled, facing the opposite direction. Suddenly, Izzy turned to another corner of her 'Yaoi base', where there was another set of monitors also showing the room in which Noah and Cody were in. "Thanks again, Zeke! I don't think we could've accomplished this, without you~" she said. "It was...uh, no problem...eh. I'm glad I could help, eh." he said, half paying attention to her, half focused on the chestnut haired boy on the bed. He involuntarily licked his lips. "Not really..." he whispered to himself.

With his eyes remaining fixed on the boy, he asked "So, what made you wanna set up Noah and Cody, eh?" The girl practically flew up and out of her seat, lunging at him like a panther. "WHY? BECAUSE THEY'RE SO TOTALLYYYYYYYYY THE CUTEST YAOI COUPLE EVER, THAT'S WHY!" Zeke was started at the outburst, but still stared at the screen. "Ohh...hey, I think Noah is about to start...eh." He whispered in a somewhat annoyed voice. She flew back in her seat as fast as she got out, and maniacally stated "Excellent..." before fixating her eyes on the two boys.

* * *

"Well true, but I don't think my mind could've ever set you up in a more erotic, appetizing position." the dark haired boy hummed while tracing the candy fabric of Cody's thong. The small boy shivered in agreement. He than curled his finger underneath and let go, letting it snap back to his body. Cody drew in a sharp gasp, and his body started heating up. "Does Cody ENJOY this?" Noah smirked cockily. The small boy nodded his head quickly. Noah got off Cody, and sat on his knees at the end of the bed. Within seconds, both his hands began spreading Cody's thighs farther apart.

Cody quirked his brow in confusion, but it was flung away when he felt Noah cupping and rubbing him. A choked moan flew out when he felt something pinching at the head of his wonderful shaft. Suddenly, a finger started circling his entrance as another was tearing apart the front of his thong. The small boy licked his lips in anticipation, and sooner or later both Noah's index and middle finger were pressing their way into Cody, while his other hand stroked from the base of Cody's shaft, up. The sheer pleasure displayed in the long, extremely erotic moan the small boy elicited was enough to send Noah over the edge, but he bit his lip and calmed himself down.

* * *

He just sat in his chair, staring. His fists crushed the air and his teeth clenched, all he could think was thoughts of hatred. _That should be ME. _He couldn't stop watching, none-the-less. It was so hot, it was making him oh so horny, but he hated it. He looked over his shoulder observing the girls. Their eyes were glued to the screen, so he was somewhat safe. He leaned back in his wheely-chair and bit his lip. He couldn't do it any longer, and decided to finally look down. He was hard, oh so painfully hard. With a smirk played on his lips, he looked at the screen again and began rubbing himself through the barriers. _But, that should be me..._

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter is going to be very juicy3 Don't forget to R&R!_


End file.
